The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method for a display, and a display apparatus comprising the display control apparatus and, more particularly, to a display control apparatus and method suitable for display control of a display apparatus having a dot matrix display.
A display control apparatus, which receives television input signals of the NTSC, PAL, SECAM systems, and the like, and computer input signals from a personal computer, a workstation, and the like, and displays the input signal on a display apparatus, is known.
In recent years, a so-called OSD (on-screen display) technique that makes a display for facilitating various kinds of adjustment processing is known. An operator can easily perform various kinds of adjustment processing (e.g., brightness, contrast, and the like of the display screen) of the display apparatus by operating various operation keys of the display apparatus while observing the OSD.
On the other hand, a so-called P&P (Plug and Play) display interface, which directly receives an analog input signal (CRT signal) input from various kinds of host computers to a CRT display apparatus, and converts it into a signal that can be displayed on a stand-alone type liquid crystal display apparatus, is known. The P&P interface is a very effective interface upon replacement of the CRT display apparatus with the stand-alone type liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the above-mentioned P&P interface, a demand has arisen for realization of a multisync P&P interface, which can cope with various input signals from, e.g., a personal computer, workstation, TV, VTR, and the like, and can also cope with a change in display mode (display resolution) of a personal computer. However, upon realization of such multisync P&P interface, since an input signal from a host computer has a resolution and dot clocks different from those of an input signal from a TV, VTR, or the like, these input signals and the OSD data cannot be simply selectively output.
When the OSD data is superimposed on image data, it is strongly demanded to always display the OSD data on the screen to have the same size independently of the resolution.